Harris Jenzar
The secondary Protagonist of the Destiny of Dreams series. Jason Scott-Harris is considered to be the primary protagonist although there will be a few books in the series where Harris is primary. Harris is a Paragangian Spacer , the youngest Son of Sen'tran Jenzar. He is a highly respected and well loved member of his ShipCommunity. Harris is the the navigator of the Marrion Jay . He is a very skilled Negotiator. He is able to get the Marrion Jay to where it is going faster than anyone else in the history of ShipCommunities. Because he is a navigator he has a central control implant which makes him capable of acting as Center, wither on the Marrion Jay or for the empire. He is a strange childlike character. He loves pre-alliance Earth Movies, especially Star Wars. He has a small spherical floating robot he build for himself when he was about 12 which follows him around. Sylvia resembles one of the robot from Star Wars In the first book of destiny of dreams [ The Son of Desmond Harris ] Harris Goes with Jason Scott-Harris to D'zeron. At first he refuses to go, but he is coerced to go by Quetz'l holding Jason captive on the dream plan and torturing him to get Harris to come to D'zeron. In order to go because of the ban on advanced Technology in D'zeron, and because his AI robot Sylvia is permanently linked to his memory implant, He has to have his memory implant removed before leaving the Marrion Jay. The removal of his implant causes him, for about 3 days, to revert to the age when it was implanted, when he was 4 years old. During this time Jason captures a Dragon Ferret Rat Pigeon to help him recover. He names it Marrisyl after the two entities Harris misses most, the Marrion Jay ShipCommunity and Sylvia. Harris is determined to find the Heir of Paragan the [[Son of Desmond Harris] ] to restore the Center of the empire to the Paragan family line. he beleives Jason might be The son of Desmond Harris , even though Jason insists he is the son of Jonathan Landon. Jason and Harris both turn out to be, in different ways, the Heir of Desmond Harris, and they eventually share the burden of being the Center of the empire, until it is returned to Desmond after He is resurrected from the dream plane by Quetz'l and Jonathan. Harris marries Allissa after the death of Chathalen and before the birth of Allisa and Chthalen's twins, Luke and Laia . harris_and_marrisyl_recolor_by_jadis.jpg|recolor wip 2012 03 Harris and Marrisyl eye to eye copy.jpg|Harris Marisyl Jadis commish.jpg|DDP Harris Jason 2012 03 Destiny of dreams paperdolls to post.jpg|Paper Dolls Perry Serai Jason Harris Chathalen 2011 10 Harris sketch.jpg Harris and Allissa.jpg|sketch draw to show relative height of Harris and Allisssa Jadisofeternity.jpg Jason and Harris WIP by BloodRoseAngel.jpg Harris and Jason on the beach sketch.jpg Harris and Jason redo.jpg jo_gloria_and_harris_by_jadis.jpg|Jo Harris Gloria hes_so_little_by_jadis.jpg|Harris at Jason's birth Jason Harris and Serai by jadisofeternity.jpg|2007 nano illustrations Jason Harris cropped.jpg Jason and Harris June 21.jpg Jason and Harris scan.jpg Family pic Harris as Paragan wip colored copy.jpg Family pic Harris as Paragan copy.jpg Family pic Harris inverted.jpg Family pic Harris.jpg|Harris sketch for inversion Jason and Harris wip coloring 2.jpg Jason and Harris wip coloring 2 sketch.jpg green pen sketch harris image.jpg harris and marisyl pen sketch.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Marrion Jay Category:Paragangians Category:Spacers Category:Destiny of Dreams